


Disastrous Love

by Rinichey



Series: Matching Embers [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Galo Thymos, Burnish Galo Thymos, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks with the boys, M/M, NSFW, Piercings, Rope Bondage, Tattoos, Top Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinichey/pseuds/Rinichey
Summary: (Burnish Galo Au!) Lio is no stranger to the call of the voices to light up and burn brightly. And where else to cause some mayhem than the root of all their problems with his three Generals?
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Matching Embers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Disastrous Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBean/gifts).



The burning itch came so often. It was almost always when he awoke, voices chattering excitedly as his veins ran hot.

_Burn! Burn!_

_Burnburnburn!_

A demented song that he always danced to, no matter when or where the call was summoned. It was one of the few rare moments when he would stride out of his small confinement with a warped smile, and immediately any of his comrades that saw it contracted that same itch.

Sunrise was when they set off, and mid-afternoon was when they rode into the outer city limits of Promepolis, Lio’s favorite destination for any burnish destruction. The screams of innocent civilians were less than melodic whenever they entered in, but that was always distracted with Gueira and Meis’ whooping.

“Burn, burn, burn it all! Mad burnish arrives to set ablaze everything!” Gueira always had the grandest of times, able to hear his grin through his metallic one. He didn’t even have to look back to feel the roaring heat of his fires flash by and blast open one of the automatic fire hydrants.

The rest sprung up to hose down the geyser, but Meis soon passed on Dallas, blue flames licking at the ends of his motorbike. He always loved mowing the others down, letting him have his fun while Gueira cheered him on from the back. “Boss, I think he’s going for a new record!”

He stayed silent but had to admit that this was farther than Meis had gone. Yet the silence was too appreciated, eyeing back only to see Gueira. He should have expected this, groaning. “Where’s Oni?”

“Eh?” Gueira animatedly eyed his side and back over to Lio. “He was just here.”

Just as Meis came back into formation, did the parking garage next to them explode in shrapnel and metal. Several massive, burning snakeheads snaked their way by the trio along with the insane laughter and cheers of their fourth. His bike erupted through the orange and green flames, bouncing over his burnish-made roads. He’d modeled his armor off of something he called a yokai. Long golden horns jutted out above his temples and two smaller tusks fixated on either side of his wide grin, nearly as massive as Gueira’s armor.

All eyes went to him as he pumped a fist into the air. “The Great Galo Thymos takes the world by storm! All wicked ways shall turn to ashes by my burning soul!”

Lio didn’t know why they even _bothered_ with their codenames when Galo kept shouting his name at the top of his lungs whenever they did a drive-by. He wouldn’t dare look up and validate his inane performance. “Boss, boss! Did you see that back there? I felt as hot as my flames!”

“Get back in formation, Galo!” Thankfully, Gueira was the one to bark at him, not having the energy this early in their raid to start.

With a sharp turn, the flames dissipated as his bike soared over and landed with a thud between Meis and Gueira. Lio eyed back, world tainted green through his visor as Galo shared a high five with his other two generals. “Gotta admit, though, that was wicked sick!”

“Always gotta have a big performance.”

“Of course! Mad Burnish should always come and go with the biggest fires!”

“The biggest!” Gueira pumped a fist to that, knocking Galo’s helmet as he returned the gesture.

“And another casualty that wasn’t controlled under our belt.” Lio finally quipped in, signaling to his left. The sharp turn they took splashed a wave of crackling fire over onto a lone tree, hearing some sort of shout at their appearance from a bystander. “You’re being held responsible if there are any incidents.”

“Aw, come on, boss!” The roar of Galo’s bike, something Honda 1000R, whatever, propelled him right next to him. He propped an elbow on the arched engine with his fabricated mad grin. “You know I scout the area before I let loose! Tell me that didn’t make your heart race.”

“It didn’t.” Lio firmly stated back, finally giving the bastard a small glance. “I could do much better.”

“Oh?” Galo sat up, edging his brakes to fall back. “Then why don’t you lead us, _boss_?”

A new fire blazed through his mind, yanking back his wrists as Detroit roared, front-wheel peeling off the pavement as flames spewed out the mufflers. He could see their destined target just down the road anyway, might as well tongue-twist his third general.

“Let’s go, boss!” Meis’ excitement fueled his own, smirking as the wind rushed around him, knowing his generals were more than up to the task of keeping up. Another pharmaceutical facility under the Foresight foundation, one they would just have to make do without. The road forked with the building being the outlier, charging straight towards it still on his back wheel.

The flames surged through his blood and zapped between his bones, forcing all of it out in one strike behind. Detroit launched and crashed onto the side of the building, fire gripping the tires and shooting him upward in a furry of flames. Three more crashes soon after, along with Galo’s insistent voice. “That all you got?”

Both tires landed as they climbed to the heavens with streaks of blaze and fire burning soon after. Higher and higher, wishing for a second he’d rip off his helmet and let the wind remind him he was alive. His skin felt it was melding with his armor, singing in chorus with the voices buzzing at the back of his skull.

_Burn burn burn!_

Detroit shot off the top of the building, completely missing the roof and falling backward. His spikes for feet propelled him off as his bike erupted into an explosion of burnish fire, falling headfirst past his generals. Several hundred yards away from his destination, he finally summoned forth his bow and took aim near the top of the building to let fly a barrage of arrows. Glass shattered, and brick crumbled, but he continued to fall, feet held out. The bow he threw down grew and withered into one of his hellish snakes, jerking at the sudden speed as they headed straight for the hole. The head smashed just beneath it as he timed his jump to fly in, sparks flying when his feet landed. Claws outstretched, the flimsy dividers they slashed into burst into flame, turning on his heel last second as he smoothly glided to a still in the middle of a blazing conference room.

Standing tall, he let the razor-sharp teeth of his mask slide away just as Galo swung in, bike dissolving into flames. He madly smirked, feeling he earned the shocked stature of his general. “ _That’s_ how it’s done.”

Oni’s teeth slid back to reveal those bright, burning blue and mischievous eyes, mirroring an impressed smile. “Not bad.”

Their visors slid back into place as the windows beside them crashed with Meis and Gueira driving in. Meis slid to a stop near Lio but Gueira kept driving, knocking away tables and smashing through a wall. “Let’s get this party started!”

He turned back on screeching tires to Galo, holding down a hand to pick up a potted plant and tossed it his way. “Come on, Galo! Where’s that burning spirit?”

A burst of orange disintegrated the plant before it could fall to the ground, pumping his fists to his sides and broadening his stance. “No one’s soul burns brighter than mine!”

“Stop riling Galo up.” Lio turned halfway to Gueira, his glance able to slow his ride to a halt. “You know the drill.”

“Right, right.” His half-confused tone was disappointing; had he really forgotten the most crucial part of their raids? He turned his four-wheeler around, motioning to the other two. “Sooner we can find these people, sooner we can have fun.”

“Remember; no blazes near the back left stairway.” Lio felt the need to add. “We stay out of that sector entirely.”

“Got it, boss. They’ll be snugger than a bug.” Meis took off with Gueira through the hole he’d created, but he didn’t hear Galo’s engine firing off.

“That’s an order, Galo.”

“You sure you wanna drive me off?” Galo was right by his helmet, voice so low. Before, it caused him to flinch badly, punishing him with Galo’s hearty laugh.

Now he only turned his head to the side, hoping he could see the resolve and the authority in his tone. “I should demote you for insubordination.”

“But, you don’t.” His mask wasn’t the only one grinning. Galo’s clawed hands felt around his chest, down to his navel before he snatched his wrist and side-stepped out. “You feeling the same burn? Gotta admit, that little show you put on got me revving in a few other places.”

It certainly wouldn’t be the first time they’d narrowly avoided being caught while taking care of certain urges, in their damn armor no less. The mere excitement Lio felt pool in his waist doing it again was enough to grit his teeth. “Secure the area, Galo. _Now_.”

A familiar hiss as Galo’s mask fluttered away into flames, showing off that perpetually spiky hair. His ears were pierced all the way up the outer shell. He remembered how Galo was growing eager to get a nose ring and how that settled like a firecracker in his stomach. In moments like these, when Galo stood so proudly with that fiery blaze in his eyes made it so hard to resist. The armor accentuating his figure did not help the waves of charges whenever he let himself loose.

Had he asked again, he might have wavered, but instead, the fool pointed to his cheek. “Can I at least get a farewell kiss?”

This was ridiculous. Lio didn’t dignify him with a response, merely turning on pointed heels and trailing after the fire his generals left behind. Yet the loud footsteps came right up to him. “Someone’s being grumpy today. Guess I’ll have to pick up the slack.”

The gentle kiss against his visor abruptly stopped him with Galo soon running off as his helmet rematerialized. “Just leave the personnel to us, boss!”

Ridiculous. For once, he let Galo run until he was out of sight to rub his hand over his cheek. He suddenly felt jealous of his own armor and the rolling heat that plumped down in his groin. Galo was getting it good later, but only when he said so.

Touring the destruction of his generals, he surveyed the burning debris and any spots that humans could hide. Gueira and Meis were becoming naturals at finding them, but there was always room for error. To his point, his eyes caught the faint ruffle of a scooting chair and the white hand that held onto it. Marching over had the hand dart back underneath the table immediately.

He clasped the underside and lifted the table away to screaming. An older gentleman and woman clung to each other with well-earned fear, donned in white robes.

“You’ll be burned to cinders here.” Lio bluntly stated as he tossed the table into the ensuing fire. “Follow, or I carry you.” There wasn’t an option to run, not that he’d let them get that far. Thankfully, neither opposed such an authoritative tone and rose up to follow behind.

Now he had to be mindful of where he stepped, ebbing away the flames to give them a path to follow. The voices in his head whined whenever he recalled the sparks, but they could live with it. It wasn’t long before he heard the loud chatter of Gueira, boasting about something as they noticed him. “Boss! Why don’t you—”

“You missed some.” The two humans shut Gueira up, shoulders slumping as Meis seemed equally embarrassed. He was thankful the area was devoid of flames, letting Meis cattle the two to their designated safe zone.

“B-Boss,” Gueira started, but he held up a hand.

“Just be more careful next time.”

“Got a few more!” A rolling table of frightened kids made for a somewhat bizarre scene. Galo’s armor had been completely removed, cradling one little girl in his other arm who clutched him tightly. “Apparently, it was ‘bring your daughter to work’ day.”

The abundance of little kids unsettled Lio; since when was it okay to bring children to laboratories?

“Are you gonna fry us?” The girl asked in his arm, clutching onto the strap over his chest.

Galo eyed down with a confident smile. “Not unless you act bad! We fry bad little girls!”

He stuck his pierced tongue out, making rather silly noises. She should have shrunk in his arms, but surprisingly she began to smile, giggling even. Lio held up a hand. “Not here. Take them to the first floor.”

He was confident the humans trapped near the top would be rescued, but he wouldn’t risk anything with children. Galo merely changed his tune, taking two fingers and flicking them off his forehead. “You got it, boss. Here we go!” He pushed the table rather suddenly, garnering a few more happy laughs.

“Should have become a daycare worker.” Meis off-handedly commented.

“Always playing with the kids back at the convoy.” Gueira fondly added, crossing his arms. “But I’m getting tired of the ‘big brother Galo’ this and ‘big brother Galo’ that.”

Perhaps in another life. Lio looked onward and then took a few steps, motioning back to the other two. “Go wreak some havoc.”

“For real? Sweet!”

The antics of his generals, ah, more so his friends, sounded tempting. But he felt drawn to stay with Galo, stepping by his side. “I’ll help you escort them.”

The little girls shrunk the closer he drew. Galo peered to the one hiding on his chest and looked up. “Gonna have to get out of that armor first. They don’t like scary monsters.”

“I’m supposed to be intimidating.” Lio folded his arms.

“You sure?” Galo cocked his head, then turned to the kids. “We want them to know all burnish ain’t bad. Don’t mind Lio, he’s very grumpy today.”

What did he care about some human kids thinking he was scary? But bit by irritating bit, he shed away his armor until Galo needed to look down to match eyes with him. That golden smile of his almost made it worth it. Quiet gasps and little coos had him looking over to the table as every kid was staring at him.

“She’s so pretty!”

“How come you’re so small?”

“I love your scarf!”

The typical annoyances quickened his gait, ushering them over to the nearest elevator. Cramming everyone inside and a table was a bit of an awkward fix, Galo calling upon the aid of the children to push the first-floor button. He wondered how the kids must have thought they looked; Galo coming off exactly the bratty punk he was.

Skinny, leather pants with unnecessary spikes and spiked boots with a belt that was mainly for show. Eyes kept trailing up to his ridiculous single sleeve that he kept secured with a strap around his chest. He did like the fingerless gloves, though, especially drawing up to the phoenix soaring across his right arm. The beautiful bird was his second inked sleeve, remembering tracing over each and every feather when their bodies were flushed.

He really should consider getting a sleeve himself.

Galo caught him focusing on his arm, snapping away just as he saw his grin manifest. Dammit.

“Are you two dating?” One of the girls asked.

Lio opened his mouth to quickly shut that down, but Galo took him off guard with a slung arm. “Yep! 100% lovers!”

A chorus of ‘aws’ did not settle the burning desire he felt to strap Galo down and gag him. From the way he glanced back, he knew he wanted it to, worsening the coils in his stomach.

The first floor was mainly untouched but absolutely deserted, as it should be. Burnish fires were easy to spot and even easier to figure out what to do in them. “We’re almost there!”

They found a decently sized women’s bathroom right near the door to huddle all the girls into. Galo was preparing to close the door but peered back in. “Now, I’m going to let you girls in on a small prank. We have this back and forth between Burning Rescue. You wanna help us?”

“Galo,” Lio murmured under his breath, but the onslaught of nodding kids won out.

“Okay! So, here’s what you do.” He crouched further down with a cheeky smile, arms resting on his knees. “When Burning Rescue opens this door, you flash your teeth and nails and shout, ‘Galo Thymos is awesome and Remi dyes his hair!’”

Of all the immature, childish lines. But the choir of kids sang back with giggles enough that Galo sprung up with two thumbs up. “You’re naturals! You’re gonna do great! And make sure to tell your friends how cool burnish are!”

Had Galo not shut the door, Lio would have done so, with Galo finishing his task by jamming a mop through the handle. “Should be pretty easy to spot.”

“You believe they’re going to change their ideas about burnish just because you gave them not even a prank to pull?” His tone was harsher than he was going for.

Galo turned his attention to him. “It’s a start. We know we’re not bad. Sometimes it takes just a little act of kindness.”

He still couldn’t understand his logic, but something about that bright disposition kept attracting him back. “Idiot.”

“ _Your_ idiot.” The husky tone threw Lio for a loop with Galo soon approaching. “Your frisky, big idiot who’s still feeling fired up from his incredible boss.”

Lio took a tentative step back, eyeing the large entrance that would no doubt be swarming with authorities. “You always pick the worst times and places.”

“Maybe I do that on purpose.” His calloused fingers brushed around and cupped his chin at the same time he gripped his wrist. “Maybe I like catching you off your guard.”

Such disrespect and lack of subtlety should have had him pushing him off in abject disgust. But he let his fingers brush further up his cheeks, leaning down to press their lips together. It was never enough for just one, working in tandem for two, three, four, with each being hungrier than the last.

Galo’s tongue ran across his lips, Lio jutting back just before he invited himself in. “Not here.”

“Oh? Don’t wanna get caught with your pants down?” Galo stood back up to then pull him flush to his chest. Lio squirmed at the lack of control. “Good. Because I don’t want anyone seeing you like this but me.”

His husky tone froze him in his spot and refueled the lost flames. It engulfed his entire body and licked the ceiling, trying to encase Galo within it. Galo merely laughed while he tried to cover his burning cheeks. “Like you haven’t done that before.”

“Plenty of times!” His emerald flames mixed with Galo’s sudden volcanic oranges, their combined effort blasting a hole through the ceiling. “But it’s funnier and sexier when you get heated.”

He’d done this song and dance so many times, snatching Galo’s arms just before he could manhandle him. He stared upward with a growing hunger that he hardly let come out to play, save for these rare moments of arson. Galo cheekily smiled. “Don’t wanna be carried?”

“No,” Arms snatched him while his onyx metal arms reformed, growing in stature and swooping Galo upward. He held his back and knees as his world turned green, focusing all his energy on the tips of his feet. A funny smile splayed on Galo’s face as they rocketed upward through the charred hole, going as far as the flames permitted till they stopped somewhere on a random floor.

The ceiling was merely charred, standing in what seemed to be some CEO’s office. Galo squirmed as he let him jump down, starting to remove his armor only to be pushed entirely out of it.

He staggered back towards the table, reaching a hand back to steady himself as he was silenced entirely by Galo’s lips. The piercing brushing over his tongue always sent pinpricks through his upper spine, wanting to chase after it for hours. His fingers brushed over his thigh, pushing him to sit on the edge while Galo forced himself between his legs.

The desk smoked around his digits while his other hand tugged on the back of his head, feeling the slight warmth of Galo’s flames mingle with his. “Lio,” His name murmured so lustfully on Galo’s lips fueled him more than any ‘boss’ could, parting to try and catch his breath.

“You’re insufferable.” Lio began, trying to keep a stern expression that broke only after a moment of staring at his dumb, excited face.

“Insufferable for you.” Galo sang, chuckling under his breath as he dipped his head to kiss at his neck.

“Galo,” He drew out with a light pant, gasping when he nipped. He’d forgotten entirely he was supposed to be punishing him than rewarding him, but with his hands brushing down his sides so sweet it left his head foggy. “So good to me.”

The tug of his belt by two fingers snapped him out of his haze, snatching Galo’s wrist again. He smiled up like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “We keeping them on?”

When Galo didn’t loosen his grip, he brought his second hand, pushing off the table and swiveling them around. The desk creaked and jumped forward from Galo hitting into it, scrambling atop when Lio slammed his hands on either side of his thighs and spread them. Both heads were straining, but only one sang when he pushed his knee onto the table and over his crotch. “Sir!”

“Not in private.” He nudged his feeble package that tried to push back. “You know how to say my name. That’s an order.”

The title had nearly lost all its charm when he was called it daily by friends and mutuals alike. Sometimes, on a rare occasion, they would role-play their roles, but today wasn’t one of those days.

Galo only got one syllable before he came back on, biting his lower lip as a tease of what was to come. He drew an index finger underneath the flimsy strap, lip-smacking when he pulled back. “Let me see him.”

“Could always get you one.” Galo’s hand joined his in loosening the buckle.

“You wear it so nicely, though. Suits you perfectly.”

The sleeve loosened where the strap connected, pushing his fingers underneath the tight fabric. He could feel the heat as he began rolling the sleeve down, glimpsing wisps of blue.

Deafening blasts seized the room with ice rupturing out from the ceiling. The moment the blast hit Lio’s ears he’d encased himself back inside his armor and rose. A loud crash and the desk flying out the window backdropped Galo striding forward in his own gear, voice muffled partially by his mask. “Cock blockers.”

He matched the growl in Galo’s voice, setting blaze to the ice and shooting the pillar downward. “Not for long.”

The roaring blast simply expanded with the widening of his arms, allowing it to burst both directions to scorch through the ceiling. It rippled and burst until the room was merely metal flames and dancing embers.

Jumping down into the hole was an amateur move, one that soon became apparent when he held his arm out to Galo, who nearly did just that. The voices frenzied as he let his palm extend outward, summoning serpents that dove outward and careened through the flimsy floors in a multitude of different directions.

He chose a random hole and leaped, catching up with the swirling snake as it curled around his metal form. Hands brushed its sides that widened and sharpened, landing down onto the first floor with dual blades gleaming.

A shield of fire erupted the moment his tipped boots pierced the floor in time to cover the barrage of ice that came his way. The ground shook at Galo’s entrance that rattled his armor and only intensified the barrier ten-fold, completely circling their forms only to then blast outward. “You wish to do battle against us?”

Always a dramatic; theater should have been more his forte. The fire demolished all in sight, accentuating the boorish lobby, save for three standing figures near the front entrance and the bright red truck beyond the glass doors.

“If it isn’t Burning Rescue!” Galo goaded as the next round of ice barrages fired.

They leaped opposite directions but he didn’t instigate, merely falling back a few steps to watch his general hoot and holler as the attacks followed behind. Bounding led to running that soon led to the amalgamation of his ‘burning’ spirit manifesting into his beloved Oni, hopping on and firing up the engines.

“Remi, my man!” He sped around his mech and machine gun multiple times that nearly popped a vein on the man’s forehead. “Did you like my special surprise? You gotta tell me where you buy your products; maybe I can find them in the next landfill we raid!”

He broke his circles to repeat the same with Varys, encircling him in a ring of fire. “And Varys!” He whistled long and low. “Have you been getting beefier? You look great! Care to share your exercise regime with me?”

A wild shot burst the front tire of Galo’s ride, sending him veering off the front to collide with rubble. Had it been Freeze Force, Lio would have already been running over to aid in his defense, but this was Burning Rescue. Nothing more than flies.

“Ooh, nice shot, Captain!” As predicted, Galo was back to his feet before the barrel of the only human stupid enough to waltz into their territory without tons of metal encasing him. He mockingly saluted. “Nearly rattled my brain! But boss does it way better than you.”

_That_ deserved punishment in itself, making a mental note to be extra rough later.

“Is this all just a game to you?” Remi snapped, which was unusual for that one. Perhaps weeks of equally cheesy one-liners traded against Galo had worn him down.

“It’s both! Equally important to us burnish and fun!” Galo seemed to have a handle on the situation, sitting back on a tower of flames he’d summoned seconds earlier. These three weren’t a threat, merely enacting the second phase of their plan.

But where was…

The ceiling exploded thanks to Gueira being pole-vaulted through the floor. It nearly shook his concentration to fail, letting the flames disperse and seep back into his swords. Several loud hisses brought down a new mech he hadn’t seen before, one that wasn’t nearly as bulky as the rest. Pristine white metal wings with exhaust pipes blowing white mist held the fourth visible member of Burning Rescue with pistols in hand aloft.

“Oh my god!!” Galo nearly squealed, unable to stay still when he looked about as eager as a puppy getting a basketful of brand new toys. “It’s finally finished! You look sick, Aina!”

“Hurts like a bitch.” Gueira groaned, rubbing the top of his helmet while Aina pointed one gun down to Gueira. The second, surprisingly, landed on him.

“Don’t move!” She shouted, but eyes didn’t count as he noticed Remi and Ignis take positions behind Galo. A simple peashooter didn’t intimidate him, but with an entire flood of freeze fire right into Galo’s back this close would surely turn him into one giant block of ice.

“Aina, have the rest been evacuated?” 

Galo didn’t seem to notice his predicament, or perhaps he did and was, for once, not rushing into action. Gueira rose up on one elbow and began charging another blast in his palm. “You skimpy little—”

What almost looked like ice shrapnel rained out of Aina’s pistol and shredded through Gueira’s arm. Shock took hold of his features, and for a split second, he assumed his arm was shot clean off until the laughably smaller limb jutted out of the rest of his armor.

“Gueira!” Galo boomed as the larger of the three kept snapping his finger.

The armor wouldn’t return. “The fuck did you do?!”

“You got a new weapon?”

Aina ignored Galo’s prodding as she turned to Ignis. “Everyone has been evacuated from the top floors.” She cocked her pistol and aimed it between Lio’s eyes. “Are you going to come quietly, or will I have to force you?”

Lio had been hoping for a clean report. But now with the added chill of a new weapon on the market to combat burnish that he didn’t understand, it further fueled the desire to escape. Burning Rescue had done their part; it was time to exit.

The voices were like nails on his skull, amplifying that inane desire they chanted night and day, collecting it deep into his chest and limbs. Letting it fester and boil over, completely encasing him as his teeth buzzed.

_Burn burn burnburnburnburn!!!_

One swing of his arms unleashed a torrent of ice his way and a fierce tsunami of rolling fire across the entire area. Screams were heard, none that were important, as his first plan of action was seeing to Gueira.

He crouched down, but Gueira batted his nosy arm off. “Can you regenerate your armor?”

“I’m trying…” Through the visor, he could see the strain in Gueira’s face, forcing the armor over his bare flesh until he clenched his clawed hand a few times. “My hand feels numb,” Gueira swore a few other unsavory things as he rose up. “Meis got hit worse atop.”

Temporary loss of flame wherever the ice punctured; they’d been hitting the wrong establishments. Another weapon to be mindful of, rising back up on tips. “Get Meis and get out.”

“We can take them!” Galo had joined the fray with his back turned to them, hands bathed in oranges and greens. Lio was ready to let all his pent up frustration right at Galo had it not been for him turning back. He couldn’t see him through the angle of his mad grin, voice lower as he kept his hands flaming. “One blast should be enough if we work together.”

The fire had gone beyond the broken windows with Aina, now in front of her team, casting her pistols at them. “Freeze!”

“ _No_!” It wasn’t enough to hiss it, letting his flames scorched the ground as he grasped Galo’s hands and pumped his reserves down into his own. The combined flames formed a massive oval, fangs jutting out to then snap upward, completely encasing them. His feet lost the ground, and their world became a myriad stroke of colors fighting for dominance. Gravity pushed down on his armor as he simply gritted his teeth, unable to see how Gueira or Galo was doing. Not until they were spat back out into broad daylight with nigh a cloud in the sky.

“Boss!” Whether it was Gueira or Galo, he didn’t care, eyes set on the red angel that burst from their burnish-made crater into the sky.

“ _Go_!” A slight burst of flame from his right foot propelled him back down, twirling with slivers of fire surrounding him sharpening into arrows. They flew towards the winged threat who held her arms together, creating a transparent shield. He manifested his sword as the distance between them grew unbearably small, gravity working against him as she lowered one arm to see the glisten of the barrel.

His sword shattered around his helmet, taken off guard as the barrel came too uncomfortably close for his liking.

“Lio!” A thin streak of fire passed through, piercing through the pistol with glimmering metal fragments raining to the roof. The sound of Oni succeeded Galo’s hand grabbing his and throwing him to the back of his bike. He managed to grapple his chest as they touched down onto the roof.

Galo turned back as his sniper rifle dissipated on the wind. “ _Never_ tell me to retreat. We fight or run together. Got that, boss?”

The way Galo spoke with such authority released many emotions to swirl around at once. Anger, disobedience, respect, confidence, allure. He focused on the latter ones, nodding his head and slipping off his bike. Had it just been the two of them, he would have acted in on those heated emotions that reminded him of why he loved this firecracker.

There was still the issue of Meis and retreating, so it’d have to wait.

“Eat this!” Aina was momentarily taken off guard from the hellfire that burst through the air. It rained down onto the roof to catch flame and intensify. Black billowing smoke made for great coverage as Gueira touched down and making a beeline for the hole. “He’s this way!”

Galo threaded his hand in between his—a gesture he might have pulled away from otherwise, now felt exhilarating. Straddling his bike, Galo let loose on the exhaust and they jerked into a mad dash. It arched through the hole and crashed onto a table that snapped in half backed by the melodic accompaniment of Gueira’s four-wheeler.

There was hardly any seat for Lio to sit on as he pressed hard onto Galo’s back, able to feel the roar of his flames both inside and out. If he paid a little closer attention, it sounded as though their hearts beat together, smiling oh so softly.

The tension that had charged him eased the moment he saw Meis leaning against what few desks were left that wasn’t completely turned into ashes and splinters. He held his side with a pained expression but seemed fine otherwise, slowing down. “Meis!”

“Gonna be okay, boss.” He weakly held up a thumbs up, but even that small action made him flinch. “Got me good. I-I can’t summon anything.”

They had at least a few beats before Aina came charging in. Slipping off Oni, he took Meis’ hands as delicately as he could with his sharp claws, closing his eyes to try and pinpoint his resonating fire. Eventually, he found it deep within, already concerned with how far he had to reach to feel that familiar throb of life.

Cold and desolate, it needed more fuel. The voices responded to Lio’s command; _grow._

The flames rolled in waves off his armor, blanketing him in blissful comfort as he let it pump through his hands directly into Meis’. Meis hitched a breath, but he kept concentrating on that spark, watching his own fire mix and coax it to grow and breathe. Stronger, better, prouder.

At the roar of life, he snapped his eyes open to Meis drenched in his sapphire embers, gasping as though it were his first breath. Lio couldn’t feel more relieved.

The insect-like armor Meis adored snapped back on, bringing one more grin back to complete their team. “Thanks, boss! Feeling a hell of a lot better!”

“Do that to me, too!” Gueira held out his arm, starting to let the armor slip back to soft flesh when the perpetual black smoke gaped. Aina had caught up, the smoke blasting out of her wings leaving a thin coating of ice over everything it passed.

“Later.” Lio kept his voice calm as Detroit manifested under his feet. Meis got the memo as his BMX formed with Lio leading the charge towards the still intact windows nearest to them. The glass was like paper to his bike and armor, harmlessly flying off as his trails of fire streaked the sky. Riding on solid ground had its own charm, yet his fire solely keeping him afloat was something in itself. A dream mankind didn’t expect for decades solely at his fingertips.

He felt more than satisfied with this raid, albeit a few setbacks. But they were necessary to gain knowledge about, thankful, in some sick way, of Aina testing their new gun out on them. He would make sure she never had the chance to fire it again.

Flanking his sides were Meis and Gueira, thankful to see they had escaped cleanly as well. Yet Galo was the last to trail behind just as Aina rocketed out of their exit. Meis’ extra appendages twitched with billowing fire, turning his upper half. “Payback, bitch!”

They swerved around Galo with one wayward blast snagging one of Aina’s wings. She fluttered for a second till the exhaust failed her and she began to plummet.

“Shit!”

Lio pulled back on the throttle as Galo suddenly pushed Oni down, increasing his speed in a race towards the falling firefighter.

Gueira and Meis slowed by his sides. “The fuck he doing?”

“Saving people,” Lio stated.

“She tried arresting us!” Gueira felt the need to say, but it hardly changed the facts in Lio’s head. It wasn’t his place to say what Galo had confided in him, something more than just his burning spirit to save all burnish. Of a young boy saved by his once idol who grew up wanting to change the world, only for that world to abandon him.

They watched Galo’s bike careen closer until the red that was Aina collided with his motorcycle, yet neither broke off into a fatal death. He wildly arched back up as the ground descended fast, able to pull it back in time for his tires to skid on the street.

Good boy.

Yet the bittersweet praise was replaced with abject horror when a blast of ice blew away Oni and Galo. Detroit roared to life and he was descending too fast, the wind rattling his bike as all he could see was Galo stumbling back and Aina gaining. He didn’t care that she had no weapons in her hands, slamming down between them as a wall of blaze kept the human at bay. “Back off!”

“Lio!” Now it was his turn to snatch him by the hand, forcing him closer. Detroit had no back to speak of for Galo to sit comfortably. He sat Galo over the front, back pressed against his armored chest as he gripped the handles and thrust. They shot back into the air but only able to reach half the height, wanting out of this damn city now. Meis and Gueira would get the hint, focusing only on the hands that reached back and grasped his thighs for some stability.

He didn’t need to ask how Galo was, reaching inward to feel only a faint glimmer of his once roaring burning spirit. “Bastards.”

“H-Hey boss,” Galo tried, but he had already the back of his head by his hair. Helmet flew off as lips locked, Galo’s hands squeezing his thighs tighter.

“Don’t talk.” Lio rumbled, still trying to decide how to feel before even figuring out how to handle Galo. “Rest.”

He didn’t need both hands to ride comfortably, letting one slip over Galo’s waist and pull him snug. Had he not kept his armor on he’d be hardly able to drive with the wall that was Galo blocking his vision.

They’d managed to evacuate the city without sight of any Freeze Force patrol cars seeking their blood. Gueira and Meis flanked Detroit once they made it out of the outer city limits and into the waste, where the mountains of sand and rolling heat was nothing for burnish. Decades ago, it once was forestation and populated, now a literal husk thanks to the Great World Blaze. How many countless lives were specs on the wind or underneath their feet Lio never thought of. All they could focus on now was surviving.

For once, Galo kept quiet on his lap. Usually, the man squirmed or tried to goad him into naughty actions, something that worked only once. He would have to splay Galo against Detroit again and go for a ride; forgoing those fantasies the longer he felt Galo’s faint flames.

He didn’t want Galo brought back to the convoy like this, and from the residual heat still clinging to his hips, he knew it wouldn’t end just there. They had never found a spot with sound-proof walls no matter where they moved. A simple sneeze could be heard yards away, making it nigh impossible to chase any activity. Maybe that’s why Galo roared so hot whenever they went on these excursions.

The moment they touched onto the desert and kicked up sand, they were in it for the long haul. Meis and Gueira rode side by side with the overcast of near arrest not hanging over their heads. But they still had to be careful, motioning to them with his forefinger and middle off to the side.

Gueira and Meis’ disposition changed as Gueira snickered to then point up or down. Lio shot a middle finger back as Gueira nodded with forefinger kept up. Meis rode close enough to smack the back of Gueira’s helmet, catching his attention with a few choice words. But they understood, and that’s what mattered, veering off as Galo caught himself by his thighs. “Whoa!”

The sudden direction change left Galo looking back with an even fuller grin. This wasn’t a surprise to him, hoping his blush wasn’t so bright as he continued to ride alone in the vast expanse of their home.

The passage of time was lost out here, save for the running sun that gave them an estimate of what time it should have been. No more than a few hours passed as Lio spotted a familiar myriad of dunes and continued riding towards them. He slowed to one in particular, one that was slightly higher than the rest, but in the sky would be impossible to tell.

Galo slid off as he popped his back and stretched his legs, bouncing from one to the other. “Detroit makes me so stiff! But I did have the best seat.”

He let Detroit return to the flames as he could finally break the concentration to his armor as well. “Better not get used to it.”

His legs were equally sore, but the idea of hearing whirling car copters in the distance kept him from relaxing. Galo knew the drill by now, brushing away some of the hill to reveal a pair of metal doors. Only one was unlatched as Galo dipped and bowed. “After you!”

Lio eyed his gesture and patted his back to move forward. Theatrics had to wait, stepping down into the dark but not before piling more of the sand over the door. He’d done it enough times that the sand would naturally sift and cover their entrance once closed, engulfing them in complete darkness.

A flick of emerald and amethyst grew in his palm, outlining the small room. A pile of nearly expired energy bars and gallons of water were placed in one corner. In the other, a few sad mattresses, with two placed vertically with precise burn marks scorched on the exposed springs. He’d remembered finding this hideout on patrol with Meis and figured it once belonged to a house above it that was long gone. But that was fine for them, a small safehouse to regroup and collect their thoughts before getting back on the road.

Of course, it was also used for other purposes.

“Let me see you.” Lio reached his hand out, but Galo merely kept out of arm’s reach, flying down the stairs onto stone.

“Sure you just want to see me?” Galo prompted, edging closer towards the bed. “Because you can see me just fine from there.”

“Galo,” Lio strained as he threw the spark up into the air. Dim light flooded the room as he advanced properly, managing to snatch Galo’s hand.

He threaded them gently between his fingered gloves, seeking that spark again.

“Feels pretty weird, I gotta admit.” No amount of snapping or posing had Galo’s signature flames blazing. “Haven’t felt this vulnerable in awhile.”

Lio couldn’t fathom how that would feel, blurred memories serving as a poor excuse. He furrowed his eyebrows the moment he found his flare. “Just like Burning Rescue to backstab you.”

“What?” Lio stopped concentrating to gaze up at Galo’s confused expression. “They didn’t backstab me.”

“I watched it very clearly happen.”

“This?” Galo snapped his other hand. “Aina’s wing burst from Meis’ hit. She didn’t fire on me, I know she wouldn’t.”

“She certainly was out for our blood.” He tried seeking his fire once more, trying to concentrate but was failing on account of Galo’s rambling. “You don’t know them.”

“Sure I do!”

“Bantering during fights doesn’t count.”

“They’re good people.” Galo’s voice was beginning to get that edge about it that rubbed him the wrong way.

“They’re firefighters; cogs in the machine that Kray Foresight built to oppress us.” Simply mentioning his name had Galo turning his head to the side.

“Step off, Lio.”

“I won’t because this involves us; _our_ people.” He raised his voice enough to snap Galo back to attention.

“So what, I leave her to die? I thought burnish don’t kill.”

“We don’t.” Lio hardly got a word out before Galo tightened his hold around his hand.

He pulled him flushed, eyes still holding that raging spark. “Then what would you have had me do then? Drop her to the ground? They’re just trying to save lives, just like us!”

“It’s not the same,” Lio gritted through clenched teeth, trying to pull back.

But Galo kept firm as much as his tone. “It is the same! And sure, we got a horrible reputation for blowing up buildings and being a menace to general society, but if I can enact one act of kindness, then they might not be so quick to label us as terrorists! She thanked me, Lio!”

“Then are you going to welcome Vulcan with open arms if he suddenly dropped his weapons and wanted peace?” Lio snapped. “You can’t be this gullible!”

“So long as anyone needs help, I’ll be there to help them!” Galo pounded his chest. “That’s what my burning souls says!”

“Even Kray?” Galo’s body flinched as Lio drove the knife hard into his chest. The rational part of his mind couldn’t wrestle down his mouth fast enough, sticking to his guts even as his fingers began to tremble.

It took a moment before Galo found his resolve again, nodding his head. “Even Kray.”

“I’m not losing you to him!” The fire above their head crackled as Lio could plainly see the surprise on Galo’s face. His hands shook as his fingers started slipping away.

“No,” Galo tightened his hold, pulling him back.

Lio flinched. “Let me go!”

“ _No_ ,” That authoritative tone set him off edge enough for Galo to wrap his arm around his lower back and dip down to part his lips with his own. The urge to bite his lip and force him off dwindled in a matter of seconds.

A feeble moan escaped as their lips hungrily chased after one another as he reached around to stroke his upper back. The bare skin felt wonderful over his leathered fingers, dipping over his shoulder blade close to his spine.

Galo broke off the heated kiss with a strand of saliva keeping them close. “You will never lose me.”

Such a cliché thing to say hardly mended the aching in his chest. “You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Such resolve was hard to follow, wondering how he was able to convince himself and slowly Lio to these lies. “So long as you’re with me, we’ll never fade away.”

The cheesy one-liners finally eased up the tension settling in his stomach, breathing. “You’re too pure for all this.”

“I’m a firecracker, firebug.” Galo hardly used the nickname, but it sang to the voices in his head. Neither one wanted to stop touching the other, allowing their noses to brush. Galo’s voice grew incredibly soft. “I love you, Lio.”

Galo held his lips back, waiting on bated breath. How could he leave him waiting, finding the will to smile adoringly. “I love you too, Galo.”

He pushed on the tips of his toes to reconnect, hotter than he’d felt for all their teasing today. A simple brush between his legs told him how eager Galo had become again. Lio teetered as Galo kept moving back, hips brushing over something soft before ultimately toppling over. He landed pushed up against Galo, who was half lying on the bed with pure excitement. “You gonna light my fire?”

Ah, right. Lio nearly forgot, focusing on their conjoined hand when Galo slipped it back. “Nah-uh.”

“Do you want your spark back, or not?” Lio rose off as Galo pointed inappropriately to his crotch.

“All you gotta do is _pump_ it into us, right? He thrust lightly on the word, cheekily grinning. “Sure, we could just hold hands, but I feel we got a lot of creativity to work with here.”

If Galo laid it on any thicker, he might have refused to help him, finding some of that lustful smile. “Is the Great Galo Thymos saying he wants me to rail him?”

“You were always good at making me see stars.” His heart skipped a beat while Galo pointed a silly finger pistol at him.

It tried snaking around his back but Lio gently let it hang in the air. “On the bed.”

“I’m already on it.” Galo mused, feet tapping the floor.

“So disobedient.” He exasperated, beginning to work the buttons down on his jacket. “You’re asking for punishment, do you still wish to test me?”

“The way I see it, I’m _on_ the bed.” A not-so-clever wink was thrown his way.

Galo asked for it. “Fine.”

He folded his jacket neatly and placed it into an empty cardboard box he’d found for this purpose. Galo might have been okay with dust streaks and a sprinkling of sand over his leather, but Lio would be damned getting caught like that on purpose.

His boots clicked loudly in the enclosed space over to a still-standing table, grasping a perfectly cut length of rope and, even more miraculous, a half-full bottle of lube and turned back to Galo. The eager man still refused to put his feet up, sitting up on elbows with a vested interest. “On the bed.”

“But I’m al—” He stopped talking the moment his hand reached between his thighs and squeezed over his crotch. That got him lying down, with a few pretty noises to add to the atmosphere.

He started first with his boots with not nearly as many buckles as his, setting them neatly over the side alongside socks and his belt. Of course, working down his pants proved that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath, dipping down to kiss over his waistline. “Someone was naughty before we left.”

“When you make the call for a raid, I rush to get ready.” A poor excuse, one that neither was buying from their shared glances. The tufts of blue hair felt so fine threading through it, tugging lightly to garner another little moan.

He kept pulling the tight leather over his crotch and down off his legs, not giving Galo the option of where to place it and tossed it across the room. “Ooh, what a punishment.”

Lio’s eyes flickered up with a hungry look that shut Galo up and twitched his already perking head. Such an eager, large size always had something to say whenever they grew close, pushing his index finger down onto his slit. “Your cock wants to be a good boy. Will you be the same, Galo?”

“It’s always trying to please.” Grabby hands came for his hips, allowing Galo the pleasure as he was situated over his waist. “If you just let me lead, I can pleasure you into _my_ good boy.”

“Hm? Can you now?” He kept his smile with such an airy tone, lowering down to kiss a few more times. Such a flimsy distraction, but a delightful one; with Galo’s hand trailing down his clothed back to grab a handful of his ass. His erection ground against his cheeks, hardening with a little with every stroke.

It was so hard to think when Galo was like this, merely wanting to let go of all preconceptions and let their bodies play however they imagined. He let up from his lips that tried trailing to place his forefinger over them. “Let me see him.”

Galo merely nodded as they worked again to undo the strap, finally able to tug away his ridiculous solo sleeve. It was tossed in the same direction of his pants, more focused on his arm. Scars that never healed properly were hidden underneath the spiraling body of a great blue dragon, mouth open with flames spewing. His fingers set to work tracing the long torso of the beast, enamored with the detail. “Beautiful.”

He kept his touches light over the still faded skin, remembering the talk they had months ago of Galo simply letting them heal away by his fire. They were a bitter memory, one that ultimately ruined his life, but one that he needed to remember to be able to carve out a better future. That day, when he helped Galo work up the courage to ink over the arm that led to silent confessions in his ‘room’ was one he’d never forget.

“We could have matched.” Galo was popping buttons down his shirt, opening bit by bit to frame his slender torso. “I still think you would have looked badass.”

“It was so brand new.” Lio propped his arm up to kiss over the head of the dragon.

“You chickened out.” Galo teased, strong hands brushing over his bare shoulders and pulling his shirt to flutter down onto the mattress. There, on his upper left arm, was one coil of a black dragon, tail chased by his head with even blacker text written on the side; 水流- Dragon King. “But I still like this too.”

He stopped worshipping his tattoo when Galo pulled him down to kiss over his the same. “You’re too good to me.”

The rumble of his confession coiled in his waist, gently laying his arm down above his head as he took his other. “Let me be good to you.”

Galo gazed back at him with such doe-eyes as he fetched the rope, working them through the metal headspace. He’d done this so many times, tightening the rope over his arms but keeping it loose enough that it wouldn’t cause rope-burn. As his hands retreated, Galo tested it a few times. “And now you can’t burn out of them.”

“Don’t test me.” Lio smiled down at Galo still trying to get the one-up. “For my burning soul—a-ahh!”

“Hm?” Lio cocked his head as his hand had reached back to grasp near the head of his cock. “You better speak up. I didn’t hear that last part.”

Galo’s heady gaze was so perfect, pumping again the moment he tried. He really was an instrument at this point for him to play with. Sliding down, he pushed away his legs and laid in between his thighs, propped up on his elbow with his head fixed in his palm. He let his boots swing in the air flirtatiously while he kept pushing on the tip with just his forefinger, swirling the cock around. “You didn’t answer my question. Are you going to be my good boy?”

Such an innocent smile melted Galo’s stubbornness, leaning forward to lick underside his length and feel his legs quiver. “ _Lio_.”

“Mm?” He kept playing, kissing the crown. “A general speaks when his boss asks him. Are you my good boy?” He let his gaze sharpen with a devious expression. “ _My_ Galo Thymos?”

Another delicious shudder of his massive frame alongside a needy bead was drawn out. He really was just a poor thing. “Y-yes, boss.”

“Yes _who_?”

“Yes, Lio!” There it was. Lio tugged a small bit of fabric up to his forefinger, pinching the rest with his teeth to tear it off. He had Galo’s undivided attention releasing his slender fingers to guide them down. One took up his impressive sac, rolling one of the two over his fingers while the other pushed on his inner thigh, scraping the side with the faintest brushes of his nail. That only left the heads, connecting them after a few swirls of his tongue around his base.

Hands sped to his thighs and pushed down the moment Galo even tried to roll his hips, popping off his head to glare. “No moving.”

The light whimper that escaped his throat was so sweet, wanting to draw more out as his lips resealed around his head. Tongue swiped up the juicy, bitter pearl and around his warm tip, pushing his head further down. With such a massive size, his lips almost didn’t seal properly, but that was part of the fun of having such a beautiful partner like Galo. Whenever he did want to take head, it was because Galo was begging for it.

He managed to only sink halfway before pulling back up, saliva coating his length as he came to the underside of his head and sunk again. Where his mouth couldn’t reach he let his hand work the rest. Galo’s pants merely tightened his own leather pants, giving into the temptation and thrust his hips over the mattress to garner some friction.

“Lio, Lio, Lio,” Galo mumbled as his thighs continued to quiver. It sounded a mix of worship and praise that burned his ears.

Breathing through his nostrils could only get him so much air, needing to pop off to take a few deep breaths. Galo whined especially at this. “Come on, _please_.”

“Patience.” Lio’s hoarse voice murmured while his fingers tightly gripped the base. He adored how undone Galo was becoming, from the sweat forming on his forehead to the straining of the phoenix and dragon.

With a few more moments he came back on, sinking his cheeks as he sped up his tempo. It caused quite a cacophony up top, feeling another shudder pass through Galo and down into his own spine when his teeth grazed over his length. “Oh god…”

“Yes?” Lio slipped his lips off to teasingly reply, giving Galo some relief by continuing to stroke his cock.

Galo snorted through his nostrils. “More like a demon.”

“Hm, that really is more my speed, isn’t it?” He bit the tip with a sudden groan his reward. The way they played further fueled the fires within to come out again. Let them burn in harmony, only the sad beat of Galo’s flame, even through his arousal, was hardly there to resonate with.

The painful straining was sapping his patience, letting go of the hang-up to properly go down on Galo. He worked through his sweet praises and trembling muscles, getting rewarded with a steady stream of precum. He licked up every ounce and swallowed neatly, occasionally thrusting his hips against the bed to keep his temper down from riling up and completely breaking his pace. Galo wasn’t the only one being punished here.

“L-Lio!” He opened one eye and nearly came at the desperation on Galo’s face. “I-I need to come! Wanna…g-gonna!”

That was all he needed to pop off and rise up as his hand finished him off. Just as he felt his cock twitch, he pushed forward and let his white seed paint over his abdomen. A few daring strands managed to make it to his chest as Galo shut his eyes and basked in the moment.

Dribbles of the final beads falling down his length and over his fingers slipped his hand away. “You made such a mess of yourself.”

“Wha?” Galo slurred, finally opening his eyes to stare down. The red brightening over his cheeks made it worth the extra hassle. “You did that on purpose.”

“Didn’t I say I was going to punish you?” Galo’s eyes followed his fingers up to his lips, tongue poking out as the pungent smell was so close to his nose. Lips closed to then let his hand fall and smear his fingers over his side.

Galo puffed out his chest. “Hardly a punishment!” But he couldn’t hide the humiliation swimming in his eyes.

“If you don’t like it, you can always burn it off.” Lio brought his fingers to fan over his lips. “But you don’t have your fire, do you?” The challenge that flared in Galo’s eyes matched his own. “Go on; show me I’m wrong.”

Once more, his arms shook with no sparks flaring, proving Lio’s point even more. Trying to keep up with the teasing was nigh impossible with how dirtied Galo was, spread out, practically begging for him.

It was maddening. Lio didn’t care when his fingers left traces of Galo’s release on his pants as he worked himself out. He could burn it off later, boots given the same treatment as they fell to the floor one after another. He tossed his pants over to his box in hopes it would land, more focused on his risen and burning cock.

The familiar squirt of lube recaptured Galo’s interests, smearing it across his slickened fingers and over his dick. They’d eventually have to scrounge for another bottle in the near future with how many times they came here with the sneaking suspicion they weren’t the only ones using the place. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d shared something between all his generals.

Galo’s thigh was pushed back again, eyeing his flaccid cock and paying no mind when he traced his rim and thrust a finger straight to the knuckle and Galo _sang_.

Lio’s cock twitched as he had to tighten his hold on his thigh in desperation that he might rip his finger out and utterly open Galo on him. His finger curled and continued to push over his walls as though his rim was trying to suckle him further. “You’re so needy.”

Galo had no stupid retort, back to panting while his stubborn cock trembled in trying to take a breather. They’d done this so many times, he’d always rise right back up and wasn’t concerned with the overstimulation.

Another finger soon sunk in with the first, scissoring him as quickly but carefully as he could. “Taking me so well. I bet you’ll cum the moment I thrust in.” The thought was rather lovely. “Paint yourself even more. Fuck you silly till you can’t ride right for days.”

Galo’s eyelashes fluttered with a moan that was more than delighted. “Fuck me so bad.”

Nearly all his patience had vanished as he pulled back his fingers and Galo sobbed. He shushed him with a pat over his creamy chest. “My good boy.”

There was the matter of Galo’s fire to attend to, feeling Galo’s intense gaze as he sat on his knees with his cock still hard and up. His hands grabbed a meaty section of his thighs and hooked them over his hips, nudging his head near his rim and nearly, _nearly_ thrust straight in. Despite Galo’s begging to do just that, he refocused and centered onto Galo’s flames. Sometimes, on nights when he couldn’t sleep and merely listened to Galo’s heartbeat, he could hear his own voices whispering to him the same things. That comfort that they had the same desires, the same goals always lulled him to sleep.

Now, even as he called forth his own, he could hear Galo’s murmuring louder the same chant.

_Burn burn burn!_

His head was engulfed in relaxing embers, crawling down his shoulders as he used most of his concentration to make sure it wouldn’t go beyond his waist and set the bed on fire. It all collectively gathered down towards his length, pooling onto the tip in a wild blaze.

If Galo hadn’t seen stars before, they were prominent in his eyes now.

Unable to resist any longer, he nudged once more to make sure he was lined up and _pumped_. Galo squirmed and arched his back with the prettiest of cries as he entirely sunk in, pushing his blaze deep into his core. Lio’s eyes shut as he moaned alongside Galo to take a moment and concentrate. Envisioning his spessartite wisps meet his magenta ones tenfold. Another pump meant another dose, gaining a part of Galo in the process.

He felt wholly connected, body and soul, that drew a shaky breath and let his hips drive automatically in. “ _Galo_.”

He wanted to whisper his name for hours, trace it over his skin till it burned like a brand. He wasn’t aiming for any sweet spots, simply enjoying this cherished moment of reviving his love’s forgotten flame.

It pulsed against his, almost as though their hearts had been conjoined just as a surge overpowered his own. He snapped his eyes open with a loud gasp to the fire burning at the rope. He had barely pumped the amount he’d given Meis, taken off guard as the rope snapped loudly.

Galo was on him before he could even blink, legs trapping his waist with no way out. Frenzied lips caught his, biting with every intention to claim as his tongue fought against his. They panted into each other’s mouths as Galo growled. “ _Mine_.”

It spurted a hefty glob of precum right into him, head spinning. Galo bounced harder the more he thrust up, hard slapping filling the room. Bright light from the growing fires overtaking Galo burned for his affection, and soon he hadn’t realized he was firing off just as brightly.

Through a bit of a struggle, he managed to force Galo back onto the bed, hands searing the mattress while he dug out a home inside his ass. Galo’s legs hooked over his hips, forcing him to pump deeper as he had no control over his voice anymore. “Fuck, you’re so perfect!”

Galo’s hardened cock rubbed against his stomach, crying out when his large hand threaded through his hair and tugged. “Can’t get enough of you!”

“You’re mine!” Lio snapped as much as his hips snapped forward. He aimed a few times specifically for his sweet spot, making Galo choke. “My firecracker, my Galo, my burning blaze!”

“Forever and more.” It was too sweet for such possessive talk, nearly bursting. Galo rose up to cup the lower half of his face, smearing his earlier mess against both chests. The nips and bites he left on his neck and shoulder brought hisses and delightful moans.

If love could incinerate, they would have been already found from the mushroom cloud of an explosion that would have disintegrated the room. He nearly felt as volatile, his world only a swirling vortex of bright colors. Galo was right in his ear, whispering. “Cum for me.”

He broke down in an instant.

Lio cried that turned into a silent shiver, grasping Galo’s back, nearly strangling while he released wholeheartedly. The hot release pumped up to run back down, sharing in his moment as he continued to lightly rut and get the last few beads out. His waist felt just as hot and sticky, but none of that mattered when Galo chuckled in his ear. “Thank you, sir.”

Lio grumbled, half-conscious. Galo merely kissed the shell of his ear. “Thank you, Lio.”

Much better. Gently, Lio felt laid onto Galo’s chest. The fool was grinning brightly through a sheen of sweat, folding his arms behind his head. “I gotta say, we should fuck like that more often. Get ourselves one of those freaky guns so we can pump our fire into the other. Felt wild.”

How Galo still had the energy to run his mouth while he felt high on cloud 9 was beyond him and something he didn’t care to ask. “How did your fire return?”

“You pumped it into me?” Galo quirked an eyebrow.

Lio shook his head. “Not enough to rekindle.”

Galo didn’t seem too hung up, smiling with such pride. “Then it must have been my burning soul calling out! Just needed a little light, was all.”

The effects were merely temporary it seemed, easing him more. That was something they could use to their advantage, thankful he wouldn’t have to continually engulf his fellow people in flames to get them started.

Speaking of light, Galo’s features were way too detailed from his little light in the center of the room. Rising up, the fire surrounding them became more prominent, the mattress beneath them crumbling. “Not another one.”

“It’s just a mattress.” Galo tried excusing with a sheepish shrug. “Wasn’t that sex wicked? So worth it!”

“Gueira will be furious.” Even shitty mattresses were hard to come by, this being the third one they destroyed in the heat of the moment. The good ones they’d taken with them, leaving these as the absolute bottom of the barrel.

“Eh, if he’s that pissed, he can find his own.”

“No, _you_ can find him another.” Lio retorted as Galo gawked.

Galo raised a finger but backtracked, settling it back under his head. “Alright, fair enough. But only because this was the best sex we’ve had in weeks.”

“This is the only sex we’ve had in weeks.”

“See? The best!” Lio let him have his little triumph, settling back down on his chest. He felt gross, sticky, covered in bites, but oh so alive. Every day with Galo was something new and wild, never once wishing it away.

His left hand reached out as Galo stared at it for a moment to give up his left. Fingers intertwined again as Lio softly sighed, closing his eyes. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

He opened them a smidge, heart glowing as he could see it on Galo’s face the same. “We burn the brightest together.”

And that, Lio concluded, would always stay the same.


End file.
